sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Trujillo
| cityofbirth = Houston, Texas | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2008-2011 2014 2015-2018 | clubs = FC Chapman Houston Dynamo RivalSport | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Christopher Emmanuel "Chris" Trujillo (born November 20, 1981) is an American former professional soccer player who played as a striker. A native of Houston, Texas, Trujillo played much of his career in St. Gregory, winning a League A championship with FC Chapman in 2009 and coming back to the territory in 2015 to finish his career with RivalSport. He also had stints in Major League Soccer and Ascenso MX, the second division in Mexico. Club career Houston Dynamo On January 22, 2014, Trujillo signed a one-year contract with his hometown team, Houston Dynamo of Major League Soccer. Although a popular signing with fans, Trujillo was behind other forwards on the depth chart and as such, he played only eight matches for the Dynamo during the 2014 season and did not score a goal. At the end of the season, the Dynamo elected not to re-sign Trujillo and he was released. Trujillo spent the first half of the 2015 calendar year without a club, choosing to stay in Houston and train for the coming winter season, in hopes of a return to Mexico or St. Gregory. RivalSport On July 20, 2015, it was announced that Trujillo would return to St. Gregory, signing a two-year contract with League C club RivalSport (formerly Scorpio FC). The club had recently been purchased by Houston-based businessman Brian Ruff. Trujillo made his RivalSport debut on the opening night of the 2015-16 League C season, on October 2, 2015, coming on as a second-half substitute and scoring the winning goal in a 2-1 away victory over Old Boys Centre-Ville. He would also go on to score a goal each in the next three matches, his streak finally broken on October 24 despite RivalSport beating White Bay Rovers 3-0. Trujillo saw a reduced role in 2016-17 as the team – newly promoted to League B – signed Duncan Carpenter as first-choice striker. He scored his first goal of the campaign on November 26, 2016, in a 3-1 win at Calabria, then again on December 17 in a 3-2 win at Old Boys. He bagged a brace at CGC Red Stars on December 26, including one from the penalty spot, as RivalSport won 5-1. He finally scored at home on April 1, 2017, as RivalSport came from behind to beat Old Boys 2-1, and finished the season with eight goals. He also scored in the penalty shoot-out in the playoff final against Little Rouge as RivalSport won the shoot-out to earn promotion to League A. Following the club's promotion, Trujillo signed a one-year contract extension with RivalSport, saying he was "looking forward to catching up with some of the old guys League A." Trujillo's first goal of the 2017-18 League A season – his first League A goal in more than six years – came on November 25, 2017, and stood as the match-winner as RivalSport shocked Cape Wells Wanderers 2-1 for just their second win in the top division. On November 17, Trujillo came on as a substitute against Swifton Athletic but had to be replaced himself just nine minutes later after suffering a hamstring injury, which kept him out for nearly a month. He returned on January 10, 2018, coming on as a substitute late in a 2-0 win over Manorham. On March 26, Trujillo announced that he would retire from playing at the end of the 2017-18 season. His final match was on May 19 at Manorham, with his efforts having helped RivalSport secure a return to League A the following season. Personal life Trujillo is a second-generation Mexican American (his paternal grandparents migrated to the United States from Mexico) and speaks fluent Spanish. Category:Player pages Category:RivalSport F.C. players Category:FC Chapman players Category:People from the United States Category:Retired players